Framed
by Minimewtwo
Summary: AU - This is a story on when the mighty fall. Oslo and Diwan are framed for killing a Sphere admin and are on the run, what happens when they have no where else to go? will enemies become allies? Kinda OsloXDiwan
1. Page01

**Note  
**_This fan fic will sometimes miss a page such as going from page 2 to page 4 this is because this story is made to actually be a graphic fanfic meaning I have pics to go with it, these are on my home page on dA (deviantArt) So Enjoy._

* * *

Framed

**Page1**

"I can't believe this is happening its ridiculous." Oslo stated for the hundredth time as he and Diwan crouched in an alleyway behind some garbage, Diwan rolled her eyes as she grew tired of her commander's constant statements of disbelief. "Well it is, so be quiet or they'll catch us." Diwan hissed at him, Oslo gave her a look of shocked disbelief before looking away to hide his anger. Oslo looked at himself in a dirty puddle of water, his uniform was torn and filthy, his face though dirty had managed to remain free of facial hair, he had grown thinner and his powers had grown weaker from malnutrition. Sighing Oslo absentmindedly scratched his head which was now covered in very short almost fuzzy blonde hair, he looked over at Diwan she was also in the same condition as himself. Diwan's hair had grown back at a faster pace than Oslo's though it was still quite short, Diwan's hair was coloured a very light brown if it was any lighter it could have passed as blonde.

Oslo gave up on crouching and sat down, he couldn't believe that two short weeks ago he and Diwan were on the Monolith. The day before he and Diwan had begun to run the news of the murder of a sphere admin reached the Monolith in the late evening. A few hours after the news of the admin's death a messages came through saying that he and Diwan were responsible, knowing that their pleas of innocence would be ignored and that they would be killed he and Diwan ran.

Oslo now sat in a gutter next to some trash that he knew would be where they would be looking for their next meal, feeling utterly depressed and defeated Oslo began to try and figure out who would want to frame him and Diwan. _'I know I'm not the most popular commander in the sphere but… what could I have possibly done to another commander to make him want to frame me and Diwan?' _A few more minutes passed and Diwan broke Oslo's train of thought. "Right. The coast is clear, but I think we should stay here for the night." Oslo only nodded in response as Diwan pulled a bag of garbage closer, she then opened the bag and began to search through it hoping to find something edible. Twenty minutes later and Diwan had managed to find a few apple cores and a couple of pieces of mouldy bread, Oslo and Diwan ate in silence before taking turns to drink from the muddy puddle of water Oslo was looking into before.

As the sun set Oslo and Diwan huddled together wrapped in a thin and torn smelly blanket that Diwan had found in the same bag as their dinner, huddled as close together as they could they slept shivering whenever a breeze entered the alley. Autumn was almost over and winter was fast approaching, both Diwan and Oslo knew this block had snow on it in winter and were worried about what they would do.

Oslo woke up early in the morning the sun had barely risen, he decided to go for a walk hoping to fin something for breakfast or even some lost loose change on the ground.

As Oslo walked through the alleyways he saw others like him and Diwan, moneyless broken people living on the streets with only a few that had managed to create tiny shelters. Having no luck in finding anything Oslo turned around and began to head back to where he and Diwan were sleeping, he began to walk slower and slower until he eventually stopped all together. Oslo felt like breaking down as his situation was beginning to get to him, he sank slowly to his knees and stayed like that until something shiny caught his eye. Leaning forward Oslo picked up the shiny thing, after looking at it more closely he discovered it was a fifty cent piece. Standing up Oslo walked quickly unable to wait to tell Diwan about the money he had just found.


	2. Page02

**Page2**

"Oslo! Where did you go I was worried, why are you smiling?" Diwan exclaimed as soon as she saw him.

"Sorry Diwan... but I found some money." Oslo replied handing Diwan the coin, Diwan smiled as she took the coin from Oslo.

"Maybe we can buy a piece of fruit to share." Diwan said as she took a couple of step forward before tripping on an uneven cobblestone, reacting quickly Oslo caught her before she hit the ground. "Are you okay?" Oslo asked as he helped Diwan sit down in case her fall wasn't just because of an uneven cobblestone. "I'm fine, but from the looks of you I think you should sit down before you fall down." Oslo chuckled at Diwan's response before sitting down next to her, they then moved closer together in an attempt to keep warm.

An Old woman walked past and saw the two of them huddled together trying to stay warm. "You poor dears!" She exclaimed waking Oslo and Diwan, she then handed them three one dollar coins and one fifty cent piece she then told them. "Now you two stay right there." Before walking away. A few minutes passed and the old woman returned handing both of them what looked two tan coloured blankets with hoods. "There you are dears, those should keep you a little warmer. I'm sorry I can't be of any more help." She said smiling kindly at them. "you've done enough thankyou." Diwan replied gratefully.

"Yes we can't thank you enough." Oslo added.

"Ohhh your welcome dears, but you should find someplace better to sleep. Winters a coming you know." She answered before walking away. "That was nice of her." Oslo stated simply as he put the brown cloak on. "Yes it was. Mmm this is warm.." Diwan answered as she wrapped her cloak around her self.

"Well with these we can take our four dollars and go to the market and buy some food." Oslo said to Diwan who looked up at the mention of food."Well hopefully no one will recognise us." Diwan answered hesitantly, Oslo leaned against the brick wall behind himself and Diwan before speaking. "Let's take a nap and then go to the market." Diwan nodded in agreement also leaning against the brick wall next to Oslo. After a few minutes both Oslo and Diwan were fast asleep wrapped up in their new cloaks, moving every now and then in their sleep.

Diwan was the first to wake up this time and noticed that in her sleep she had fallen against Oslo, moving carefully she managed to stand without waking him. After stretching Diwan knelt down and shook Oslo awake, Oslo mumbled something about five more minutes before Diwan kicked him. "Wah! what'd you do that for?" Oslo demanded angrily. "You're the one who wants to go to the market." Diwan replied coldly, Oslo groaned and slowly got to his feet. "If you're not long I'll wait." Diwan said impatiently. "Sorry but it's really cold and damp here, I feel really stiff." Oslo replied agitated, Diwan rolled her eyes and walked to the alleyway's entrance checking that the coast was clear. "All right the coast is clear put your hood up." Diwan said as Oslo came up beside her.

"Then what?" Oslo asked still irritated with Diwan for kicking him.

"Then we act as though we are a couple." Diwan answered confidently, even though Oslo's face was hidden by the hood Diwan could tell he had gone red.

"So what? We have to hold hands?" Oslo asked a little shocked.

"Or you could put your arm around my waist or my shoulders." Diwan replied in a teasing way, Oslo's face went even redder before he spoke hurriedly.

"Let's just stick to holding hands."

"Fine by me, now remember we only have four dollars." Diwan replied as she put her hand in Oslo's.

With Diwan on his left Oslo walked out of the dark alleyway into the sunlight, after their eyes had adjusted to the bright light they walked over to a fruit seller who's stall was opposite the alleyway.

The fruit seller had seen them come from the alleyway and when they reached his stall he spoke to them in a gruff yet friendly voice.

* * *

All the pages will be around this long, hope you liked it.


	3. Page04

**Page4**

"Heh heh heh now what could you two have possibly been doing in that alleyway hmmm?" Both Oslo and Diwan looked at each other before shifting about, uncomfortable with the fruit sellers gaze and question. "Oh well now ya don't have to tell me I'm sure I can figure it out for myself, heh heh heh. Well now can I interest you in any of my wares? Hmmm? Maybe some oranges or bananas? No? Well then how about some of my apple? I'm having a special on them, half a dozen for two dollars. Hmmm? I'll even give you a satchel to carry them in." The fruit grower told them trying to sell some apples, Oslo and Diwan looked at each other and began to talk in whispers. "Diwan that'll do for six meals." Oslo said to her hoping to persuade her to take the fruit sellers offer. "It would and a satchel would come in handy." Diwan responded thoughtfully. "Okay Sir you have a deal." Diwan told the fruit seller.

"Good good, here is your satchel so pick your apples hand me some money and enjoy." The fruit seller replied happily as he handed Diwan a leather satchel that had obviously been used before, Diwan and Oslo sorted through the apples and picked out twelve as the fruit seller watched closely counting each apple that went into the satchel. "Twelve, so that comes to four dollars please Ma'am." The fruit seller said as he held out his hand for the money, Diwan passed him the four dollars before her and Oslo walked off. So they wouldn't attract attention they were holding hands again.

A squad of Briggadeers led by a few guardians shoved their way through the market, as soon as Oslo saw them he tightened his grip on Diwan's hand. "Take it easy Oslo, they don't know it's us." Diwan told him calmly before squeezing his hand in a reassuring way. Oslo gave her a nervous look before loosening his grip on her hand, the Briggs and guardians shoved their way past Diwan and Oslo knocking them to the ground. "Hey!" Oslo exclaimed angrily as he slowly got to his feet, recognising the voice the guardian stopped and turned around. Oslo and Diwan's hoods had fallen back and they were now recognisable. "It's Oslo and Diwan! Shoot them! Don't let them get away!" The guardian yelled as he pointed to Oslo and Diwan, though shocked Diwan yelled out. "Run!" the Briggs began shooting at Oslo and Diwan who were running for their lives, Diwan was in front of Oslo who was struggling to keep up. "Run faster." Oslo heard Diwan yell at him, Oslo tried to speed up but a blinding pain in his left leg sent him crashing to the ground. "Get up Oslo!" Diwan yelled at him while trying to pull him to his feet. "I…I can't Diwan… m, my…"

"I don't care if you're tired. Now get up!" Diwan said gruffly as she managed to pull Oslo to his feet, Oslo only collapsed into Diwan's arms unable to stand on his own. Diwan moved Oslo so she could take most of his weight but still run, in her haste to escape Diwan failed to notice that in the exact same spot on Oslo's left leg where the pain was coming from a red stain was emerging on Oslo's cloak. The Briggs had gained ground and were still shooting at them. "Ahhh!" Diwan yelled in a mixture of shock and pain when a Briggs shot grazed the right side of her head just missing Oslo's. Running into the alleyway Diwan tried to loose them in the narrow passageways and many turns. Eventually she stoped running and sat Oslo down on the ground, checking that the coast was clear and that they had lost the guardians and Briggs, Diwan began to relax. Diwan turned back around and saw that Oslo was now lying on the ground with his eyes closed, she walked over to him and saw that he was very pale and shaking. "Oslo… Oslo what's the matter?" Diwan asked concerned while kneeling down next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Oslo what's wrong!? Say something." Diwan demanded on the verge of distraught while shaking his shoulder when he became still, Oslo answered without opening his eyes

* * *

Talk about a nosey fruit seller huh?  
Hope you liked this page it is the first of the page skips due to pic pages.


End file.
